The Library
by Caitlinxsnuffles
Summary: Studying for your NEWT's is hard, but when a certain boy's fan club is making too much noise it's even harder. The fact that she doesn't like him makes her even more annoyed. A Sirius/OC one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters except for my lovely Danvers_

* * *

 **The Library**

The sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. The Hogwarts students were lying in the grass, sitting at the beginning of the Lake or sleeping in the shadow of a tree. Some younger students were running around and screaming, with other words, having the time of their lives.

With a sigh I closed the window, what meant that I didn't get the cool breeze anymore and would die from the heat. But I couldn't concentrate myself if I would hear their screams. It was almost NEWT time and I was studying as much as I could. Now that I thought about it, the first NEWT was in three weeks. I closed _Transfiguration: Animals and creatures_ and grabbed _Transfiguration: What you need to know_. I flipped through the book and made some notes.

The sound of giggling girls reached my ears and I looked up. A whole bunch of sixth years Gryffindor students were standing in the doorway staring at the table in the corner. I looked to see who it was. That wouldn't have been necessary. It was him. Of course it was him. Who else had thousands of fan girls? Had he finally accepted the fact that he had to study, or did one of his friends drag him here in the hope he would see the light? I ducked as if I had dropped something to see if he was with someone else, but he appeared to be alone, but that was normal, wasn't it. I mean, even his friends must hate those annoying girls. It was a shame that Remus wasn't there. I had some questions about Defends against the Dark Arts and he always helped me.

I grabbed my potions essay about the proper use of Moonstone and Polyjuice potion. Potions was something I was good at, but even this seemed hard with the flirting girls. I tried to ignore them, but after five minutes I was still reading the same sentence over and over again.

I got up and asked them friendly to keep it down. With some glares and comments like 'Does the Ravenclaw needs to study?' they went on with what they were doing. As much as I hated it, I walked over to him. He was currently reading a Charms book and looked up when I slammed both of my hands down on the table.

"Hi Danvers. Decided to join the fan club? I'm sorry, but I'm trying to study so no autographs today." He smirked as I clenched my fists. He could be so annoying. "No thanks. You're not the only one who wants to study Black, but your so called fan club makes it impossible to concentrate," I said. He rolled his eyes and with a wink he asked them to leave. They all giggled, probably because he had said something to them, and left. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my table, but stopped when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared at him. "Come study with me Danvers, I don't get it." I sighed. "If you promise me that your fans girls will stay away and that you'll leave me alone once you get it." With a smile he nodded and I grabbed my books and bag and sat down next to him. "Okay how can I make those tiny birds appear?" I took a breath and started to explain everything.

Black wasn't as bad as I thought. There were even moments when I could laugh about some of his jokes and I realized that this relaxed form of studying was much better then my normal five-hours-straight-reading technique. A person could only stay concentrated for a certain period of time.

We had been studying for two weeks and although I wouldn't admit it to someone I started to like Black as a friend. He was nice, smart and funny. The birds were the first thing that succeeded and he rolled his eyes when I told him 'Not bad Black.' Eventually that became my compliment although he wanted me to say 'Oh Sirius you're so powerful.'

He was reading my notes about the cheering charm, which gave me the opportunity to look at him. His long dark hair was hanging in his eyes, which were a stormy grey. Quite the opposite of me, with my long blond hair, which was always pulled up in a ponytail and my green eyes.

"Like what you see?" A smirk appeared on his face and I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Don't be so stupid," I said and stared at my History of magic essay.

"Because I do."

It took a moment before I understood what he said. I could feel that he was staring at me and because my hair was in a ponytail he could see my cheeks turning red. He placed his hand on my cheeks and his fingers felt cold. A shiver went down my spine and he must have felt it, because a small smile played around his lips. I looked into his eyes and before I knew it he was leaning towards me. His lips brushed against mine and I didn't know why, but I threw my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He deepened the kiss and pushed me against the table. His hand was still on my cheek and he placed the other one on my hip. After a few minutes we let go and I stared at him. He sat down again and started to read again. With my mouth still a bit open I stared at him and then sat down again.

"Not bad Black," I said and smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well this is my first actual one-shot. If you liked this one, please leave a review and you could also check out my other story: Show me the magic.**_


End file.
